Iris Sagan
Iris Sagan '(左岸 イリス, ''Sagan Irisu), professionally known as A-set', and fan-denoted as '''Tesa'A-set: "Good evening, good morning, and hello! My name's A-set, but my fans call me Tesa! Today, @Uchikoshi_Eng introduced my debut single, Invincible Rainbow Arrow! Here's the official video " included with tweet (Jan 30th), is a Virtual YouTuber, starring as the main character of her own Lemniscate video series, and a character to be featured in ''AI: The Somnium Files''. On Twitter/To-Witter, her accounts are @Lemniscate_Aset (in english) and @a_set_on (in Japanese). She was a High School Idol, Let's Player, and Songwriter working under the media office Lemniscate. She created content with the aid of her producer Renju Okiura, the president of Lemniscate. She wrote the lyrics to her debut song "Invincible Rainbow Arrow". Not long after starting her idol career, she was kidnapped and murdered, becoming one of the victims of the Cyclops Serial Killings.A-set video: rw nw prt m hrw Story Early Life Iris was born to a mother and a father, the latter of which eventually left them both very early in Iris's life. Growing up with a single parent, she eventually met and befriended a girl named Mizuki, both of whom bonded over living without a parent.Tesa's Matsushita Diner Review! Omelet Rice Edition! Mizuki introduced Iris to the stuffed animal AdorabbitTesa's Top 3 Favorite Snacks and Mascots!, which eventually became her favorite mascot character, prompting her to search for its merchandise everywhere in stores. Eventually, Iris also befriended a boy named Ota MatsushitaTesa Visits Maid Cafe Sunfish Pocket!, and both would remain her friends well into high school. Some time in the past, Iris used to make dancing videos on her own channel, and also worked at a maid café called Sunfish Pocket. One day, her online videos were found by Mr. Okiura, the owner of Sunfish Pocket, and was recruited into Lemniscate. Mr. Okiura eventually introduced Iris to his friend Kotaro Uchikoshi, who decided to start producing for Iris, kickstarting her career as A-set. They began producing weekly online videos on the Lemniscate channel, where she vlogs and makes music videos of her songs, produced with the help of LemniscateMato: "lol, @Lemniscate_Aset sent me a screencap from when Lemniscate was putting together the latest video and then this happened" included in tweet (Feb 14th), Mr. Okiura, and her friend Ota. A-set's CareerTimeline of events during A-set's career On her first week in her career (January 30th, 2019 in real life), Iris uploaded her first two videos as A-set, one serving as her introduction video, and the other being her first official music video. After both videos were released, Iris spent a week practicing and working at Lemniscate for her incoming videos. For her second video, A-set filmed herself at the Lemniscate offices, vlogging about the company, her favorite snacks and mascots, and various trivia about Egyptian mythology. The day after the video is uploaded, A-set had already gained 1,000 subscribers to her channel (in English). On that weekend, she celebrates National Pizza Day by eating some pizza, and she watches the Grammys longingly wishing to be upon the stage. In anticipation for Valentine's Day, Iris received many gifts and chocolates from her many fans. One of her gifts was a long poem from Ota sent to her via To-Witter, confessing his feelings to Iris. On Tuesday, Iris and Ota went to Sunfish Pocket to film for the next video, where she vlogged about the restaurant and opened up her chocolates and gifts. She eventually read Ota's poem out loud to her viewers, the contents of which creeped her out to some extent. While Ota tried to profess his feelings more clearly, Iris interrupted him and ends the video. The video is uploaded the next day, the day before Valentine's Day, edited by the Lemniscate team. On Valentine's Day, A-set eats all the chocolate given to her, which gives her a bad stomach ache by the next morning. She then spends her weekend shopping with friends and playing video games. On Monday before her next scheduled date, Iris contemplates doing an urban expedition around Tokyo for her next video. On Tuesday night, Iris ventures out to the abandoned amusement park to film her video, where she vlogs about the incident that closed down the park, the urban legend of the missing child, and the secret society/cult Naixatloz. During the video, Iris was under the impression that someone was nearby, hiding from or watching her. Ota, worried for her safety, tried to get in contact with Iris during her expedition, but failed to reach her. Iris finishes editing and uploading her video of her expedition, but sometime during the upload process, a threatening message is engraved into the video to stop broadcasting when talking about Naixatloz. The strange circumstances behind what happened in her video kept her traumatized during the night, but she received comfort from Ota, calming down. The next day, the two of them spent it traveling around Akihabara. During this time, Iris was interviewed, alongside Kotaro Uchikoshi, by GameSpot over her idol debut, giving herself more presence in the news. On the day the interview goes live, she begins planning out a trip to the Matsushita Diner for her next video, and a tweet from a fellow fan raises her interest in making a cover for the song "Sand Planet" from Hatsune Miku. A few days later, Iris and Mizuki go to visit Ota at the Diner, where the spend the day hanging out. Once Mizuki and Ota leave the restaurant to buy snacks next door, Iris prepares herself and films her next vlog video, where she talks about the restaurant and its legacy, her history with Mizuki, and the secret organization Naixatloz from the previous video, delving deeper into the conspiracy theories surrounding the cult, such as the artificial reality theory. For the next couple of days, Iris edits her upcoming video, and uploads it at its scheduled timing, only for the video to become corrupted during the portion about Naixatloz and the artificial reality, engraved with another message about this being her "final warning." Panicked, Iris contemplates deleting her altered video from her channel, but decides to instead change her passwords for her online accounts, in case they had been comprised. She goes offline once Ota arrives at her place to check on her, who spends the night comforting her and convincing her that these hacks are pranks organized by online haters. By the next day, Iris is pumped and celebrating having reached 1,000 followers on To-Witter, and the day after she's happily spending lunchtime with Mizuki, and later watches the Spike Chunsoft livestream for their game Zanki Zero: Last Beginning. Within the following days, Iris begins prepping for her next two videos, taking trips throughout Tokyo to film for her next video and planning to buy Danganronpa-themed chocolate gifts for the White Day video the week after. For her trips, she took a camerawoman around to film her as she traveled to Ikume Shrine, Golden Yokocho, Harbor Warehouse District, and an unknown mansion. As she worked on this, Iris was invited to the Spike Chunsoft panel at GDC over in San Francisco, where she would be giving a convention report about all there is to see at GDC. Once Iris began uploading her touring video, the file got corrupted once again, cutting off the ending portion of the video. When Iris went to reupload the video, she found that the original file had been deleted from her computer. Convinced this was a continuation of the pranks from the previous videos, she proceeds to ignore these glitches and carries on. Death Days later, she spends International Women's Day eating dinner with her mom, and some days later she takes suggestion on To-Witter on what to do for her next video. She works on her White Day special video, and by Monday she backs up her videos in the system to avoid any further deletion. On Tuesday, Iris leaves home and heads towards the airport, where she was to board a plane and head towards San Francisco. However, by Wednesday, her White Day video is not uploaded; instead, a video of security footage from inside Iris's home is shown, which prompted many strong reactions from her fans and acquaintances. Ota, Uchikoshi, and Iris's mom all attempted to make contact with her, but no one could reach her. Iris had seemingly gone missing after leaving her home for the airport on Tuesday. In truth, she was kidnapped and murdered by a man dressed in a polar bear costume. Her death was recorded and uploaded to her own channel, one week after her kidnapping. Appearance Iris was an 18 year old high school girl, officially measuring around 157 cm tall.Lemniscate English channel About page She had short pink hair, with two short ponytails landing on her shoulders, and both her eyes were a light blue color. Her outfit, designed by Yūsuke KozakiUchikoshi Introduces Net Idol A-set!, consists of a long sleeve t-shirt, a two-layered branded sweater, a waist pack, blue socks on pink heels, and a cat-themed headset. Her t-shirt is white while her long sleeves are blue. Her button-up sweater is light blue with long sleeves that reach her hands, which has holes for her hand to wrap around the edge of the sleeve. Her pink-with-white-streaks jacket is custom made to have the "A" of her A-set logo on the back and the left breast side. Her waist pack is cat-theme designed, stylized as a yellow and blue cat face, which she wears as a belt around her waist, the pack itself being placed behind her. Her futuristic-looking headgear has two cat ears that pop off the top of her head; any features that the headgear may have are currently unknown. Personality In life, Iris was a bright and cheerful young woman whose energetic optimism perseveres throughout all the content she produces, from her online videos to her To-Witter account. Her determination pushds her to train and do dance practice on various days of the week.A-set: "Uuugh I have SO much dance practice to do; All my #Fridaymotivation is gone. I just wanna play video games all weekend..." (Feb 1st) and A-set: "OK, done with dance practice! Time to work on my next video" (Feb 2nd) According to her official bio, her main interests were video games, movies, and the occult. Her favorite flower was the iris flower, presumably the type of flower she was named after. She placed her interest in/talent of singing and dancing to her Net Idol work, and it's also said that she could run extremely fast. She had also been open on To-Witter about her enjoyment of food, in particular trashy food and snacks, such as pizzaA-set: "Pizza for dinner" (Feb 3rd) and chocolateA-set: "Chocolate tastes better after a long day of hard work" (Feb 5th). Trivia Etymology * The word Iris in English can refer to the colored membrane found inside an "eye." Her name Sagan in Japanese (左岸) could also be written as 目, the kanji for "eye." These could match up with the game's central motif for eyes. * A-set could potentially derive from either the name "Aset," the original name of the Egyptian goddess Isis, or the name "Set," the Egyptian god. Either answer loosely connects to the Egyptian mythology theme that the series seems to have, such as the references to the Eye of Horus in her own video and the Wadjet System. In her second Lemniscate video, Iris states that her uncle suggested the name "A-set" to her. * The 'fan-given' nickname Tesa is a reversal of A-set, and may be short for Tesseract, a term for the theoretical 4th Dimensional equivalent of a cube. General * She appears to have a catchphrase at the end of each of her videos where she says to "Stay tuned," followed by "Unless I get abducted or something." This foreshadowed the events that occurred during the airing of her channel's final two videos, 6 and rw nw prt m hrw. * Her 3 favorite snacks were: *# Odoroki-man Chocolate *# Collar Candy~! Big Ring! *# Kokororo Colony~! Nebula Flavor! * Her 3 favorite mascots were: *# Adorabbit *# Monokuma (from the Danganronpa ''series) *# Amnesiac Mascot Cat, Tama (from ''428: Shibuya Scramble) *#* Tama and Monokuma both come from two different video game series made by Spike Chunsoft, and as such, it's highly possible Adorabbit is meant to be a reference to Zero III (Zero the Third) from the Zero Escape video game series, which was created by Kotaro Uchikoshi, director of ''AI: The Somnium Files''. * She appears to have been a fan of: ** the Danganronpa series ** 428: Shibuya Scramble ** the Zero Escape seriesA-set (in reply to @xmerun): "Adorable; love your art style! And I've always wanted to cosplay as Akane!!" (Feb 16th) ** Steins;Gate and the related mediaA-set: "Good morning and happy Tuesday! Today @SpikeChunsoft_e is releasing STEINS;GATE ELITE! I can't wait to get my copy soon; Should I get Linear Bounded Phenogram (PS4) or 8-bit (Nintendo Switch)?" (Feb 19th) ** the Pokémon series ** the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise ** The Powerpuff Girls ** the Alien franchise ** the Indiana Jones franchise ** the vocaloid Hatsune Miku ** Rihanna ** Ke$ha ** Lady Gaga ** Ariana Grande * Iris has stated that one of her favorite anime was JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and that she loved the song for one of the show's opening credits, "Fighting Gold" by Coda.A-set: "I LOVE this song! It's from one of my favorite anime! And I'm so happy to be featured with my favorite ZE characters https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mv6vrYhj_c" (Mar 5th) * Iris does not appear to wear any pants. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:AI: The Somnium Files Characters Category:A-set Characters Category:Deceased